


Day Thirty: Yes Ma'am

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Floor Sex, Gunplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Troy pulls back to look at her face, watches as a mix of emotions pass over her face,  then grinning when fury lights her eyes and she says, "Take off your clothes.""Yes ma'am," He says, unbuttoning his shirt, cock stirring at the authority in her voice.





	Day Thirty: Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Troy grunts as Luciana shoves him into the wall. He just stares at her, waiting, wondering if today was the day she'd finally had enough of him.

Luciana pulls her gun from her belt and aims it between his eyes, her own filled with fury.

“Whoa! Luci – “

“Shut up, Nick!” Luciana snaps, keeping her eyes trained on Troy. “I’m sick and tired of you always defending him! I don’t want to hear it, not this time, not after…not after he…”

“I saved your lives. You should be grateful.” Troy tells her. “All it cost us were some bullets.”

Luciana presses the gun to his forehead. “That's not all.”

Troy huffs and rolls his eyes. “_Fine_, bullets _and_ a little traitor.”

Disgust lights her eyes, and her finger tightens on the trigger. “She was just doing what she was told.”

“She was a threat to our safety.”

“She was twelve years old,” Nick points out, and when Troy glances at him he notices the anger in his eyes, but that’s not what bothers him, it's the disappointment.

Troy stares Luciana dead in the eye as he says, “You and Nicky wouldn’t have had the guts to kill Mel or Ennis to get Charlie back, and even if you had she would've hated you til the day she died so I took her off the board. Took them all.”

Luciana presses the gun harder into him, and Troy is vaguely aware of Nick coming to stand behind her.

“Luci, I know what he did was fucked up, and I’m not saying it was right, but you know he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t think he was protecting me.”

Luciana glares over her shoulder at him, scowling and looking ready to start her typical _you may let him get away with murder, but I won’t speech, _but Troy cuts in before she can, “It wasn’t _just_ for you this time, Nicky.”

They both look at him in surprise.

Troy nods to Luciana. “It was for her too.”

“What?” Nick questions, but he doesn’t sound confused, only excited and maybe a little hopeful.

“Had to protect what’s mine.” Troy shrugs, watching Luciana carefully. He’s not weak for her the same way he is for Nicky, but the thought of losing her did spark a panic in him. 

“I’m not yours,” Luciana says, but some of the fire has died in her eyes.

Troy’s hand shoots up to grab her by the throat. “Keep telling yourself that.”

They lock eyes, staring unflinchingly, impassively. Nick stays quiet, knowing well enough by now that this was between them.

A full minute passes before Luciana, moves the revolver to his temple instead. She takes a step forward and kisses him but it's not soft or sweet or loving.

He squeezes her throat and kisses back roughly. This isn't her saying she'll let what he did go or even that she'll forgive him for it. This is simply her acknowledging the affection that's been building between them – the implication of his words. 

When she pulls away, he kisses up her face and whispers in her ear, "Tell me, did you _actually_ find the little brat among the dead? Do you have any proof I killed her with my little stunt?"

Troy pulls back to look at her face, watches as a mix of emotions pass over her face, then grinning when fury lights her eyes and she says, "Take off your clothes."

"Yes ma'am," He says, unbuttoning his shirt, cock stirring at the authority in her voice. 

Luciana takes off her tank top and throws it at Nick – a silent instruction for him to follow suit – and though he furrows his brow in confusion, he starts undressing too. 

Troy barely gets his boxers off before Luciana points the gun at him and orders, "Get on your knees." 

Troy sinks down in front of her, staring up at her through his lashes, waiting for further instructions. His cock twitches, hard and ready for whatever was about to happen, arousal simmering low in his belly. There was something about submitting to Nick and Luciana that unlocked a kind of pleasure in him that was equal, or maybe even better than when he was in control. 

Luciana buries her hand in his hair and shoves his face into her cunt. His hands settle on her thighs, forcing her legs apart as he slowly licks his way inside her. She gasps and jerks her hips forward, forcing him deeper. 

He's grown accustomed to the taste of her, finds himself craving it on stressful days just as much as he craves Nick's touch. His hand moves up her thigh up to her clit, his thumb rubbing it in small circles, and he feels his mouth get slick with her arousal. He buries his tongue as deep as he can, swirling and wiggling it around the way she likes until she pulls him off. 

When he looks up, her eyes are dark and hungry, and thrill shoots down His spine as she places the barrel of the gun under his chin. "Sit."

Troy sits with his back against the nearest wall, Luciana quick to straddle him, hovering the tight heat of her above his cock. She places the gun under his chin again, and he holds his cock steady, feeling it throb in his hand as she sinks down on him. He moans loudly as she envelops him, the sound quickly muffled by Luciana kissing him. 

He feels the gun run down his throat, to the center of his chest, and he hums in approval. He knows she might kill him for what he's done, and what he might do once they're finished and it's the not knowing that makes arousal flare low in his belly. To someone else it might've been further proof of him being sick in the head, but to Nick, and even Luciana at this point, it was simply foreplay. 

Luciana starts rocking her hips, kissing away from his mouth down to his jawline, and up to his ear. He turns his face, pressing into her cheek as he whispers, "Mine. Yours. Ours," between hot kisses. 

"I'm not yours." Luciana insists, but he feels her clench around him, grow slicker at his claim. 

He speaks directly into her ear as he says, "You will be. I know because I'm already yours."

Luciana grinds down, stealing all the air from his lungs – it was personally his favorite way she told him to shut the hell up. She may be resistant to his claim on her, but he knew she liked it, knew she was growing softer towards him even if it wasn't love, even if it may never be. 

His hands settle on her ass, squeezing roughly and eliciting a sharp gasp from Luciana. She kisses him violently, digging the barrel of the gun into his ribs, and only relenting her kiss when he melts, surrendering to her entirely. 

Luciana rides him slowly at first, steadily building into a breathtaking pace that has his him clutching at the back of her thighs, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Her breasts bounce between them, and his mouth waters, wishing for a moment he could lick and suck at them, fingers buried in her cunt and prying orgasm after orgasm from her until she was a blubbering mess under him, until she _ached_ for his cock. She wouldn't beg for it, but he'd give it to her anyway because she earned it. 

Luciana makes sure to glide the gun against his skin every time she moves it, moving it from his ribs, to his bellybutton, and even teasing it against his cock before she impales herself on him again. Eventually, it comes to rest on his Adams Apple and his eyes roll into the back of his head at the constant threat of real, justified, beautiful _violence_. 

“Luci,” he moans, and feels her shudder against him. He's never called her that before and by the way it motivates her to move faster, she likes the nickname spilling from his lips just as she likes it from Nick's. “Luci,” he repeats it like a chant until he’s quivering at the pace she’s set, both the clenching heat of her and the press of the gun, now under his chin, drawing out a pleasure in him he never knew he could have.

Luciana comes, nails digging sharply into his shoulder, mouth slack in pleasure against his, and he almost comes too – the tight clenching of her walls around him nearly wringing it out of him – but as soon as his jaw goes slack there’s a hand around the base of his cock – denying him. He jerks up into her, eyes flying open at the unexpected touch. She gets off him suddenly, and he wants to sob at the loss of her around him, but chokes it down.

“Stay,” She orders, pressing the gun to his chest – right over his heart. “And don’t touch yourself.”

Troy bites his lip, and nods. He watches as she goes to Nick who’s been stretching himself open on the bed and straddles his waist, leaning over him to capture him in a filthy kiss. Troy bites his lip when he sees Nick offer her the strap-on.

He watches as she puts on the strap, lubes it up, and thrusts into Nick. Watches as Nick's face screw up in pleasure, watches as Luciana leans over him and kisses him gently at first then full of desire, watches as she starts fucking Nick – her breasts gently rocking into his chest, his legs wrapping around her waist to drive her deeper, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. 

Troy swells so hard it hurts, throbbing with arousal as he watches them make love – and yes, that was how it always came across to Troy no matter what they did to each other, he could always see the love between them, just as he was sure Luciana saw it when it was him and Nick. It had hurt at first to see it, but became easier each time Nick invited him back into their bed. 

Nick cries out suddenly, the sound of it nearly making Troy come, a pitiful whine escaping him. 

Both of them look at him – Nick's eyes glazed over in pleasure, Luciana's lit with amusement – and Troy fidgets. He hates himself a little for thinking it, but he needs Luciana's permission to get off and worse, she _knows_ it. 

"Troy..." Nick breathes, and when his eyes snap to him, he continues with, "Be a good boy and wait your turn."

Troy nods slowly, hating the way every part of him reacts to the words _good boy. _Nick had been the one to pick up on Troy’s reaction to praise, and he'd been the one to make those two little words in particular affect Troy at his core. 

Luciana starts moving again, harder, faster – making the bed shake and the headboard slam into the wall, filthy little noise escaping Nick as she keeps hitting his sweet spot. 

Troy feels tears start to well in his eyes from the pain as he becomes impossibly harder at the sight before him, at the sounds permeating the room. He hunches over, resting his palms against the floor to remove the temptation of touching himself as he continues to watch. 

When Nick’s back arches off the bed, he wriggles with excitement, knowing the other man was about to come – except Luciana wraps her hand around the base of his dick before he can, Nick's eyes flying open in shock as his orgasm gets denied. 

Troy would've laughed if he wasn't such a mess right now. Nick should've known Luciana would punish him for making an allowance for yet another of Troy’s misdeeds. 

Luciana slips out of him, whispering something in his ear before she stands up and takes off the strap on, grabbing the gun from where she'd set it on the bed.

Troy gets on his knees as she walks over to him. 

She aims the gun right between his eyes, eyes colder than he’s ever seen them. “Any last words?"

Troy's gaze slips to Nick, who freezes in horror. “I love you,” he says before closing his eyes to embrace death, and to shut out Nick's terrified expression.

“Luci, no!” Nick exclaims, the bed creaking, but even if he launched himself off of it, he wouldn't be able to stop Luciana in time. 

The gun clicks. 

Troy’s eyes flutter open, and he sees Luciana staring down at him, cold look still in her eyes. She lowers the revolver, steps forward and grabs his hair painfully, jerking his head back.

She leans in close, breath ghosting across his cheek as she says, “Don’t mass murder for my sake, or next time I’ll empty the barrel into your chest.”

"But regular murder is okay?" He quips. 

Luciana shoots the wall next to him, his left ear ringing from the sound, primal fear shooting down his spine. "Now really isn't the time to be a smartass. Understood?"

Troy grins maniacally. This is the moment he thinks he could do the impossible and fall in love with her. She just needs a little push to share the same streak of violence that stains him and Nick. 

Troy turns and presses his face gently into hers. “Yes, ma'am,” He whispers.

Luciana kisses his cheek, and speaks directly into his ear, “Good boy.”

Troy twitches at the words, whining lowly at how uncomfortably hard he is, but he still doesn’t touch himself. 

Luciana pulls herself upright, looking amused by his current state. She runs the barrel of the gun along his jawline and leans into the cool press of metal. “Want to cum?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he answers huskily.

She uses the hold on his hair to guide him roughly to the floor, laying him flat on his back, and caging his head in-between her thighs. She presses the gun to his temple. “Then use your mouth for the only thing it’s good for.”

Troy doesn’t hesitate, and it isn’t until his mouth is slick and messy that she gives him permission to cum, offering up their Nicky as some sort of reward for his obedience. He slips into Nick with ease, resting their foreheads together as he fucks him slow and deep, too physically strained to push himself too hard or last longer than a minute. 

He comes with a whine against Nick's mouth, feeling Nick curl his hand into the hairs at the back of his neck. "That's my good boy," he murmurs between gentle, almost apologetic kisses.

Troy feels a smaller hand rub his lower back as Luciana gently corrects with, "_Our_ good boy." He can practically taste the confused words trying to trip themselves out of Nick’s mouth, and he kisses him to stop them. He'll know soon enough the truth of what Troy’s done, but for now Troy wants to dwell in the unconditional love from the only man who's ever matched his violence and the woman growing to tolerate it. 

He doesn't have much, but this thing they all share is precious to him and he will die for it, just as foolhardy as he’ll kill for it.

Their recovery time gets interrupted by Madison bursting into the room full of fury, revealing his secret to a still unaware Nick as she speaks, "Where is that son of a bitch? Charlie just showed up and she said Troy – "

Her words die as the scene before her finally registers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
